The present invention relates to a method of producing metallic structures on inorganic non-conductive substrates.
Electrically-conductive structures or paths are generated on the substrates formed of ceramics, glass and the like. Usually such electrically-conductive metallic structures are manufactured in copper-plating or nickel-plating baths which are not very efficient.